


MEME: Sleep with a maniac

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Meme generator





	MEME: Sleep with a maniac

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MEME: Спать с маньячкой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783261) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



> [Meme generator](https://imgflip.com/memegenerator/148622888)

  
  
  


_August 24, 2018_


End file.
